What Might Have Happened
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Tag to my other story "I'll be Okay." Pilot episode as of right now, with Adam coming with Dean to get Sam from Stanford.
1. Pilot

_**Requested by SeraphimXII !**_

_**I love requests! :3**_

_**I had to change the ages a little bit because damnit Adam and Dean are like 10 years apart, but it isn't a lot so...enjoy xD.**_

_**Dean/28 Sam/24 Adam/19 **_

"Dean?" Sam says from his place down on the floor. He see's his brother nod and smile before he helps him up off the floor.

Sam's in shock. He heard something in his and Jess's apartment and gotten ready for the attack when he saw someone lurking in the living room. Only he hadn't expected to get into a mini brawl with his _brother._

"You've gotten a little rust Sammy." Dean says and pats his little brothers shoulder.

Sam stares at him in shock like he's never seen him before. Truth be told he hasn't seen him in four years, so why was Dean here now? And where was-

"Sam?"

Sam's thoughts are interrupted by Jess. Both him and Dean turn around to see her leaning against the wall.

"Wow you are so out of my brothers league." Dean says with a smile. Sam glares at him and she gives them both a confused look.

"Sam what's going on?" She asks.

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. This is so not how he wanted to do this. "Jess this is my brother Dean." He just blurts out. This night was already going crazy so might as well add to it.

"Oh." She says with a smile.

Dean smiles back at her. "I like the smurfs." He comments looking down at her shirt.

Sam shakes his head. "Dean what are you doing here?"

Dean glances back at his brother. "Can we talk...alone?"

Sam stares at him for a minute. Something was definately wrong for Dean to just show up in the middle of the night. "Anything you say to me can be said in front of Jess." He finally answers and puts his arm around her.

Dean straightens. "Alright. Dad's on a hunting trip..."

Sam swallows hard as he hears the words.

"...and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean finishes.

Sam twists his mouth to the side and closes his eyes. "Jess can you give us a few minutes?" She nods and leaves the brothers alone.

"Dean..dad always does this. he goes missing for days and-"

"It's different this time." Dean says cutting him off. "Something's wrong. He usually checks in with me but it's been a while." He explains.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sam asks. This so was not how he planned on seeing Dean again. "And why didn't you call instead of breaking in to my apartment?"

Dean scowls at him. "Like you would have answered me if I did call."

Sam reacts as if he's been slapped in the face, but he knows Dean's right.

"I need you to come help me find him."

And Sam shakes his head at that. No, no, no, he was not going back to that life. He swore he would never...

"I gave up hunting Dean...you know that."

Dean shrugs. "Just this weekend then?" He was gonna beg Sam if he had to, even though he hoped it would not come to that.

Sam sighs and thinks for a moment. He had an interview the following Monday, but come on. Dean was his brother and apparently he thinks their dad is in trouble but that still didn't answer his question.

Where was Adam?

He doesn't ask. Maybe something happened and Dean didn't want to talk about it. Whatever.

"I have to be back by Monday." He finally says.

Dean grins and nods. "Alright Sammy."

"It's Sam. I'll be back." Sam says and goes to pack some things. He has mixed feelings about this and doesn't know if leaving is the right thing to do. After packing some things and saying goodbye to Jess he meets Dean outside.

"So do you have any idea where he's at?" Sam asks.

"No." Dean flatly answers.

"Then there's no way you could do this by yourself..."

Dean turns to him when they stop outside the Impala. "Who said I was alone?"

Sam stares at him for a minute before Dean points in the backseat and there's the answer to Sam's unasked question.

Adam's in the backseat asleep.

Sam stares back at Dean in shock again for the second time that night.

"What? You think I'm that cold hearted that I would just forget about him?" Dean asks as he fishes out for his keys.

"No of course not...It's just that you called me and told me Adam left off for college too.."

"Correction I called and you didn't answer, so I left you a message." Dean says and gives a sarcastic smile. He was really enjoying this.

"So what? You went and picked him up too?" Sam asks. He really isn't getting the point of all of this. Why did Dean need him if Adam was already with him?

"No." Dean sighs. "He _did _leave for college, but came back six months later. I dunno how he tracked me and dad down but he did and he begged dad to be let back into the family buisness." He finishes off explaining.

"Why?" Sam asks and glances back down at his little brother.

"Said he didn't fit in, that he was always going to be a hunter whether he liked it or not."

Sam slowly nods. He felt like that too at times but usually just shook it off, because he did not want to be a hunter the rest of his life.

"Anyways he's been back for about a year now. He's gotten _really _good Sam."

_He's gotten really good Sam. _That sentence echoes in the middle Winchester's mind because at one time Dean wanted neither one of them apart of the family buisness.

"So why do you need me?" He finally asks.

"Because we can't do it alone." Dean answers.

"Yeah you can." Sam says and rolls his eyes.

"Well we don't want too. Besides it'd be nice to just be brothers again for a little bit wouldn't it?"

Sam doesn't dare try to take away the smile that's lit up on his brother's face.

"Okay, but I have to be back by Monday remember?"

"Yeah yeah I got it Sam." Dean says getting in the car.

Sam slides in the passenger seat quietly not wanting to wake Adam up and sighs a little. Something tells him he's gonna be in for a long weekend.

_**To be continued...**_

_**there is another part of this coming.**_

_**And anyways I was thinking of rewiriting some of my fav episodes and putting Adam in all of them and posting them into here and making it into a series. What do you think? :P If you don't like the idea it's okay lol. Just let me know what you think!**_

_**much luv xoxx**_


	2. Pilot part 2

Adam wakes up when he hears voices echoing in his head. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times to get awake, and remembers he's in the impala with Dean.

_We're getting Sam...Dad's missing..._

"Dean?" He finally says rubbing at his eyes and looking up.

"Morning Adam." Dean says and glances over at Sam in the passenger seat.

"Hey Adam." Sam says and turns around to look at him.

Adam's eyes widen when he sees Sam. _Guess I slept through Stanford..._

"Hey Sam." Adam says and smiles. He couldn't lie, it was nice having his little family back together. Sam returns the smile and turns back around and studies the map.

"You find out where dad is?" Adam finally asks. It had gotten to quiet and awkward so he was gonna be the icebreaker for the moment.

"We think." Is all Dean says.

In Jericho California Dean finds a case.

"We keep digging until we find him. It could take a while." Dean is telling Sam on the bridge where the dissapearences are happening.

"Dean...I told you I have to be back by Monday..." Sam tells him. Adam's ignoring the two and is walking around on the bridge trying to figure this out.

"Right Monday...your interview...I forgot." Dean says looking back at him. "Your really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?" Sam asks. He really doesn't want to do this right now.

"Does jessica know the truth about you? I mean does she know the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going too. I'm not you and Adam, this will not become my life!"

Adam rolls his eyes at that. He seriously thinks about walking away but stops when he see's her. Yes _ her._ That Constance Welch chick that seems to be behind all of this.

"Guys..." Adam says trying to get their attention. Sam and Dean both see her too and all three of them see her take the dive off the bridge.

"Where did she go?" Sam asks looking over the edge.

Before anyone can answer the sound of the Impala starting fills the air. They all turn back around and see the headlights on.

"Who's driving your car?" Adam asks confused.

Dean swallows nervously before taking his keys out of his pocket and jingling them.

Of course, _whatever _ is in the car is putting it in drive, and is slamming down on the gas.

The 3 brothers stand in shock for a moment before Dean pulls them to run before they all get ran down. What was the point? There was no way they were going to outrun a ghost in a freakin car unless...

The three jump over the edge when the impala in on their heels. Sam climbs back up onto the platform and helps Adam up next to him so they're both sitting. "You okay?" He asks his little brother. Adam nods before looking down at the water. Dean had completely jumped...

"DEAN!" Sam yells looking down. "DEAN!"

The two of them see a figure dragging himself out of the water. "What!" He yells back annoyed.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"I'm super."

Sam laughs a little before helping himself and Adam back onto the bridge.

"Yeah Dean we are dealing with the woman in white." Sam is saying on the phone in the car. After making a fake 911 call to get Dean released out of jail he's glad Dean's called.

"Well dad's gone." Dean says into the phone. "he left Jericho."

"What? Why Dean what's-"

"Sam!" Adam shouts, staring straight ahead. Sam looks up and slams on the break when he see's Constance standing in the middle of the road.

"Sam? Adam?" Dean's voice fills the phone.

Sam and Adam both glance up before looking in the rearview mirror and see her sitting in the backseat. "Take me home..." She says before taking control of the car again and locking all the doors.

Sam glances over at his brother as she takes them both to her old house.

"You can't kill me." Sam tells her when she's on top of him begging him to hold her. "I'm not unfaithful...I've never been."

"You will be."

Sam's screams of pain cause Adam to snap. He reaches over and puts the car in drive and manages to get his foot on the gas. "I'm taking you home Bitch!" He says before slamming down and driving through the old house.

"Sam! Adam!" he hears Dean yell. _When did he get here? _

Sam appears to be okay now, because he sits up and looks around.

"You guys okay?" Dean asks, looking in the window. God help that bitch if his brothers were hurt...

"Yeah." Adam answers when Sam nods. The doors can open again and they both step out, just in time to see Constance's spirit being destroyed by her children.

"She was afraid to go home." Adam says. "She was afraid to face them."

"Huh." Dean says. "Nice work bro proud of you, but I tell you what if you screwed up my car..." He adds making both Sam and adam smile.

"You guys will call me if you find him?"

"Yep." Dean answers. "You know we made a hell of a team back there. The 3 of us are pretty badass."

Adam smiles and nods before waving goodbye to Sam and wishing him luck.

"Take care of yourselves." Sam says before dissapearing inside. He just wanted to go see Jess and get ready for his interview in the morning. he just wanted his normal life back

"What's wrong?" Adam asks when Dean doesn't move the car from the spot they had been sitting atr for the past five minutes.

"Something." Dean says before getting out and hauling ass inside, because he just _knew _ something wasn't right...

Dean and Adam look at Sam as he's inspecting the weapons in the trunk of the Impala while the fire department. They had went and dropped Sam off, but there was a fire in the apartment. Dean had managed to get him out in time but couldn't do the same thing for Jessica.

"We've got work to do." He says before slamming the trunk.

_**I'm sorry if this isn't good. This was hella hard to write and I had to watch "Pilot" about 3 times to remember the exact details. sorry!**_

TBC on a new epsiode!


End file.
